Maldición
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Al principio creyó que era simple torpeza, pero era demasiada mala suerte para una sola persona, así que comenzaron a creer que se trataba más bien de una maldición. Sin ninguna razón, simplemente ahí estaba.


Maldición.

Kurosaki Karin era una chica torpe. No de esas que tartamudeaban, tropezaban con sus propios pies o tiraban objetos, no. Ella simplemente tenía una tendencia innata a hacerse daño a sí misma.

Chocar los dedos de los pies contra las patas de las sillas y mesas, morderse la lengua o raspar sus rodillas no era nada para ella, claro que no. A menudo cosas como bombillas de luz, floreros o cuadros caían en su cabeza, electrocutarse era su pan de cada día y se atragantaba con su comida al menos dos veces a la semana, eso sin mencionar las ocasiones en las que se quemó solo por estar remotamente cerca de la cocina, o su mala suerte con los insectos y las escaleras y sus riesgosas y a menudo dolorosas duchas.

Su hermana gemela y su hermano mayor vivían preocupados por ella y su "maldición" pero al ser la hija de un médico había logrado a duras penas sobrevivir a su adolescencia, aunque con un extenso historial médico y una gran cantidad de vendas y yesos.

A penas llegó a la adultez ya se creyó más que acostumbrada a su maldición y lista para subsistir con ella aun sin su familia siempre cuidándola puesto que su hermano se fue de la casa y su hermana a una universidad diferente, pero la vida la sorprendió dándole un golpe que no había sufrido antes: ser atropellada.

Creyó que moriría, pero en cambio conoció al amor de su vida.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un joven capitán de policía amante de la seguridad. El pobre se sintió tan culpable por atropellarla a pesar de que claramente no fue su culpa que no la dejó sola en toda su estadía en el hospital y cubrió todos los gastos de su recuperación. Y aun cuando le dieron de alta, algo nacido en sus muchas visitas al hospital los hizo mantenerse en contacto y hasta lo instó a él a invitarla a salir en una cita y a ella a aceptar sin ninguna duda.

Fueron juntos a pasear por el parque, aunque desgraciadamente su maldición hizo de tercera rueda al ser su acompañante indeseado. Karin terminó siendo golpeada por una bola de beisbol, picada por hormigas y mordida por un perro. Hitsugaya casi tiene un paro cardiaco al verla salir herida y un ataque de pánico cuando no le quedó de otra y le habló acerca de su "maldición".

En su segunda cita él la obligó a ponerse un repelente de insectos que compró especial para ella y se mantuvo mucho más atento a cualquier posible amenaza. Evitó que el camarero del restaurante al que fueron tirara el curry que ordenó sobre su cabeza y le recordó que masticara bien su comida, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la silla donde estaba sentada se quiebre y astillas se claven dolorosamente en su pierna y brazo.

Su tercera cita fue en el hospital luego de que se cayera en la ducha y tuvieran que hacerle tres puntos de sutura en la cabeza. Siempre cumpliendo con las normas de su médico, le llevó una canasta con comida y tuvieron un pequeño picnic tratando de ignorar las risitas de las enfermeras, solo saliendo de su burbuja de ensueño las dos veces que se atragantó en parte por su ya conocida maldición y en parte por su propia estupidez que se magnificaba a niveles insospechados cada vez que él sonreía.

Para su cuarta cita él llevó un kit de primeros auxilios y estuvo tan atento de cada posible peligro mientras estaban en el cine y luego al llevarla a su casa que por una vez pudo disfrutar realmente una tarde y una noche fuera de su habitación, o al menos pudo hacerlo hasta que él le confesó que se había enamorado profundamente de ella y deseaba que acepte convertirse en su novia. Ella de la emoción quiso abrazarlo pero solo terminó cayendo al piso como una tonta provocándose múltiples cortes y raspones en las piernas.

Se dieron su primer beso luego de que su nuevo novio del que estaba completamente enamorada terminara de vendarla.

Menos de dos meses después, él le pidió que se mudara a su casa con la excusa de que así la cuidaría mejor, luego se disculpó por haber cometido la estupidez de decírselo mientras comían pues terminó tirando su plato que por su puesto se hizo añicos sobre su sandalia cortando el empeine de su pie mientras luchaba por expulsar el guisante que se atoró en su garganta.

Tres meses después, una vez estuvo protegida alzada en sus brazos en un lugar aislado sin nada que pudiera caerle encima o serle lanzado o ser remotamente peligroso, Toshiro le propuso matrimonio luego de un emotivo discurso donde le expresó todo su amor. En toda respuesta, Karin solo pudo desmayarse. Claro que no le dolió ni nada pero igual les valió una visita al hospital.

Pocas semanas después de eso, ella extrañamente enfermó. A pesar de su maldición de herirse muchísimo más que el humano promedio, enfermarse era muy raro en ella. Cuando fueron al hospital, sin embargo, les dijeron que en realidad estaba embarazada.

Esta vez fue Toshiro el que se desmayó.

Al final decidieron que la boda se efectuaría después de nacido el bebé, puesto que sus familias querían una boda grande y el hombre de blancos cabellos estaba demasiado paranoico como para permitirle a su futura esposa estar fuera de la cama más de una hora.

Sus estudios en la universidad fueron pospuestos, él personalmente se encargó del trámite. Tenía terminantemente prohibido subir las escaleras o acercarse a tres metros de la cocina, tampoco podía estar sola mucho tiempo, su gemela y la media hermana de su prometido la cuidaban cuando este tenía que trabajar, e incluso el comer se volvió un acto que debía ser vigilado.

Claro que el exceso de sobreprotección teniendo en cuenta que la doctora dijo que todo estaba marchando a la perfección molestaba a la embarazada de sobremanera, sin embargo solo bastaba el que le recordaran su historial con los accidentes y lo frágiles que eran los bebés y más los no nacidos para aplacar su mal carácter al despertar su instinto maternal que recién descubría pero era sorprendentemente fuerte.

Después de ocho meses de aburrimiento total y cuidados extremos y exagerados, finalmente no pudieron seguir burlando a su "maldición" y esta les estalló en la cara de la peor forma posible.

Acababan de volver de un control médico y discutían sobre sí fue exagerado o no el que arrestara a un tipo solo porque no espero a que el semáforo estuviera en verde e hizo que Toshiro tuviera que hacer una maniobra "riesgosa" según él para que no chocaran mientras ella se quitaba las ridículas almohadas en las que él siempre la envolvía cada vez que salía de casa. Seguían discutiendo cuando la mujer sin fijarse pisó una de las almohadas que acabó en el piso luego de que se la lanzara a la cara en medio de su disputa, por lo que de inmediato su maldición no desaprovechó su primera oportunidad en meses y actuó haciéndola caer. Hitsugaya no alcanzó a sujetarla a tiempo, por lo que la Kurosaki estrelló su cabeza primero contra una mesilla y luego contra el suelo. Pudo haberse protegido con los brazos para que el golpe no fuera tan malo, por su larga experiencia con las caídas, pero estos estaban demasiado ocupados protegiendo su vientre como para preocuparse por el resto del cuerpo.

Perdió la consciencia siendo el sonido de la voz de su prometido llamando su nombre lo último que escuchó aun en medio del enorme dolor que la embargó. No obstante, al poco tiempo despertó mientras era llevada al hospital por un dolor aún más horrible, el de las contracciones fuertes y constantes señalando que su bebé ya iba a nacer.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pero cuando llegaron al hospital todo empezó a ponerse borroso para la mujer en trabajo de parto. No entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, aunque sí fue capaz de captar que aparentemente surgieron complicaciones, por lo que deberían realizar una cesárea. Todo se puso aún más borroso y por mucho tiempo se sintió al borde de la inconciencia.

Antes de darse cuenta, todo había terminado y luego de acabar de tratarla a ella y a su bebé, finalmente la dejaron tener a su pequeña hijita en brazos.

Al mirar a su pequeña sintió un gran e indescriptible amor que la hizo sentir bendecida por toda posible divinidad y se prometió a sí misma que la cuidaría más que a su propia vida.

Después de tener a su hijita y a medida que pasaron los meses, su ahora esposo y ella no pudieron evitar notar que su "maldición" parecía haberse esfumado. Toshiro la sobreprotegía de cualquier modo, claro, pero aun así era bastante obvio que ahora su mala suerte se redujo drásticamente y podía vivir tranquilamente caminando por las calles sin que las desgracias la persigan.

Cuando pasaron los años, comenzaron a temer que tal vez la maldición había pasado a su hija, aunque luego todos los llamaron paranoicos porque solo se había golpeado dos veces en un día seguido y ya estaban queriendo llevarla a un exorcista de maldiciones o como se llame. Luego de un par de años más, sin embargo, afortunadamente se dieron cuenta de que su hijita adorada no tenía ningún tipo de embrujo sobre ella.

No obstante, una vez tuvieron a su segundo hijo, el pequeño pronto dio señales de que tendría una vida difícil. Se enfermó gravemente en el primer mes de vida, siguió enfermándose muy seguido en todos sus primeros dos años, apenas aprendió a caminar se caía de bruces y se daba topes en la cabeza cada dos minutos ¡pero aun así insistía en caminar! Y a medida que crecía la lista de accidentes, enfermedades y heridas se extendía cada vez más en su hijo que por desgracia heredó la terquedad y orgullo de ambos.

Ahora Toshiro y Karin debían correr atrás de su pequeño, deseando internamente que la maldición no la heredaran sus nietos igual.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Esto lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno, probablemente en la epoca en la q estuve de vacaciones lejos de mi pc, lo encontre ayer y decidí pasarlo a la compu y subirlo para ustedes :3

Sé que está un poco raro, la falta de internet me afectaba en esos días e.e

Ojala que les haya gustado xD Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
